


Don't know why I'm still afraid (if you weren't real I would make you up)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is enjoying the peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't know why I'm still afraid (if you weren't real I would make you up)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [SPN Prompt Table](http://xiongky.livejournal.com/5974.html#cutid1), 015. Early. Title from Joseph Arthur's Honey and the Moon. If anyone is interested in a lengthy sequel (with an actual plot c:) I may do that.

The Singer Salvage Yard is covered in a tired haze. Dean and Bobby are still sleeping and everything is quiet except for the distant chirping of birds. The sun is working its way up the horizon, casting a glow over everything and shining through the windows of the broken down cars. It's... peaceful.

Sam doesn't turn when he hears the sound of fluttering wings settling behind him and he doesn't waste time on formalities either.

"Are you staying?"

Cas doesn't respond at first, but does step forward until he's lined up with Sam, taking in the same view.

"Do you need me?"

_Dean needs you_, Sam wants to say. But that's not what Cas asked. Sam hears someone moving inside. A cloud covers the sun and something far away startles the birds.

"Yeah," he says finally. "Yeah, I do."

There's a smile in Cas' eyes. He stays.


End file.
